


Cupidity

by owlaholic68



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demon Deals, Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Mirror Universe, Panic Attacks, Sugar Daddy, Vampires, also georgie is kind of a, but like PG-13 content, but tarot gets better don't worry, pet illness mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Definition: Excessive desire, especially for wealth; covetousness or avarice.An eager desire to possess something; inordinate desire; immoderate craving, especially for wealth or power; greed.Specifically, sexual love.
Relationships: Elliot/Georgie
Kudos: 3





	Cupidity

**Author's Note:**

> A Mirror Universe Georgie/Elliot from Georgie's POV.
> 
> Nic - sorry if Elliot is OOC, it is an AU at least.

Georgie doesn’t think much of Elliot during their first meeting.

A standard deal – someone who has fallen upon hard times and needs some assistance. Someone who is more than willing to sell their soul for it. A quick negotiation (hardly difficult – the kid barely knows what he’s doing) and a few signatures and they’re good to go.

* * *

Elliot is a new case, so that means weekly checkups.

“Things are going okay,” Elliot admits. He fiddles with threadbare hems of his sleeves. Still looks a bit too skinny.

“Good.” Georgie orders more food for them. Elliot protests, but Georgie insists that he can get it to go.

The kid still looks awkward. Not unreasonable – it’s only been a week and some clients start to have second thoughts about having a “demonic sugar daddy”, as Faye likes to call it.

“I’m curious about something.” Georgie takes their order of two large sundaes and slides one over to Elliot, who digs into it like he hasn’t had good ice cream in a long time. “Why did you make a deal with me?”

Elliot shrugs and avoids his eyes. “You know, money…”

“Yes, but usually people do a GoFundMe or whatever. Or they just stick it out for as long as they can. There seem to be a good amount of basic jobs around here,” Georgie points out. “I know it sucks, but you could always just slog away at retail.”

“I tried that. Didn’t work. It’s not enough and it’s a bad time to try to get a job right now. And – and I didn’t have time to wait to build up savings.”

Georgie leans forward. _Now_ they’re getting to the heart of what pushed Elliot to such an extreme as selling part of his soul. “Oh?”

“My – my cat.” Elliot tears up. “Tarot got really sick and needed surgery. It – it was going to be _so_ much money and I could barely keep myself going, let alone him. I could have postponed the medical care to try to beg for money on the internet, but the waiting probably would have killed him and you know how those things are, I probably would have only gotten a couple bucks anyway.” He shrugs again and brushes back a piece of his too-long hair. “So I got desperate.”

“And how is Tarot doing now?”

“Good.” That brings a smile back to Elliot’s face. “Good, he’s doing really good. Got a cone on his head and he _hates_ that, but he’s eating really well and he’s improving a lot. Even takes his meds with only a little bit of complaining. We’ll have another vet visit in a few days for a post-op checkup to make sure everything got completely removed, then he’ll be on antibiotics for another week, then should be back to normal.”

“Good.” That smile does something a little funny to Georgie’s heart. He reaches across the table and awkwardly pats Elliot’s hand. “That’s really good to hear.”

That’s actually surprising to hear. Most people make deals with his Department for selfish reasons. Greed’s clients are either amoral, stupid, or tearfully desperate. They try to fuck over the first category, educate the second, and do right by the last group. It’s not like the desperate are going to be repeat customers anyway, it’s usually a short-term deal for a specific thing or period of time. It improves their reputation to do something positive for someone.

They finish their meal. Georgie pays (of course) and bids Elliot a good week.

* * *

This is not the best grocery store. Cheap but low-quality products – Elliot probably picked it for the price range.

“All of these cat food brands suck,” Georgie comments.

Elliot jumps and nearly drops the can he’s looking at. “Oh hi, Georgie.”

“Don’t _hi_ me. I gave you money with _strict_ instructions to buy something nice. Not go shopping to the dingiest store on the block.” Georgie takes Elliot’s basket and sets it on the floor. “Now let’s go. The place on the corner has better stuff and it’s _barely_ more expensive.” Seeing Elliot’s continued reluctance, he adds, “and they have a big sale on premium canned food right now. The good shit.”

“Tarot _does_ need more canned food, the vet said…” Elliot nods. “Fine. Let’s go. I guess.”

“Good.” Georgie takes his arm and escorts him down the street.

Elliot is shivering in his shitty coat. Not doing much to keep out the January chill. Georgie makes a mental note to buy him a new one. Would be bad for his reputation if his new charge got sick from something easily preventable.

This grocery store is where normal middle class people shop. Not luxury by any means – lots of families here trying to save a few bucks. Elliot relaxes when he sees that Georgie didn’t take him to somewhere snobby.

But there are still a few hiccups.

“No, I can’t buy that one.” Elliot puts the mega value pack of rice back on the shelf.

“Why not? It’ll save money to buy in bulk.” Georgie inwardly winces at the suggestion of _saving_ money, but it’ll make Elliot more comfortable to think they’re being frugal.

“It’s too heavy to carry,” Elliot complains. “The cans are already going to be a pain to bring back home.”

Georgie narrows his eyes. “You don’t have a car, do you? You should have told me.”

“I _do_ have a car, but…”

“But?”

“But it broke down a few days ago. I haven’t had time to take it in yet.”

Georgie sighs and puts the big bag of rice back in the cart. “No, no complaining. I’ll give you a lift home. How often does your car have problems?”

“Every couple of weeks.”

“Holy fuck, Elliot!” Georgie immediately regrets his tone. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just I feel guilty about not asking earlier. And to think I almost made you walk the whole way home alone…” He squares his shoulders. “I know someone who could take it off your hands for a good hunk of cash. Then you can get something newer that’ll hold up better.”

“I’m not going to get a goddamn Ferrari.” Elliot looks defensive at the implication.

Georgie rolls his eyes. “Of course not. Something made within the last five years, then. A sturdy model with good winter tires.”

“Fine.” Elliot pushes the cart further down the aisle and turns into the snack aisle.

Oh shit. Georgie rears up and grabs the cart to stop Elliot too.

He is _so_ stupid. He should have been paying better attention. To be fair to himself, he’d been cloaking his demonic presence too. To be unfair to himself, he should have really noticed that there were _two_ other demons in the store with them.

Two demons and…something else.

“Do you want this one too?” One of them asks. Both demons are short and are accompanying another figure that is much taller with greenish skin, four arms, and goddamn _wings._

“Yeah, that one too.” The figure replies. It grabs an ungodly amount of snacks off the shelf and dumps it into a cart.

“Lucy, you spoil Caradoc too much,” the other demon reproaches. Much more powerful than the other, more powerful than Georgie.

Elliot tugs at his arm. “Georgie?”

Unfortunately, that catches the other group’s attention. Both demons whip their heads around. The woman – Lucy – hisses defensively and pushes the abomination – Caradoc – behind her. The shorter one raises his shoulders and takes a few steps towards them.

“Jacques,” Lucy loudly whispers. “Don’t start a fight.”

Elliot looks more confused. “Georgie?”

“Don’t worry, Elliot.” Georgie pushes Elliot slightly behind him. “I should have explained earlier. There are other demons in the city. Different Department.”

He steps forward to meet Jacques in the aisle. “Hello sir. My Earthly name is Georgie from the Greed Department. I am Elliot’s benefactor. Standard deal. Nothing to do with you. Didn't mean to step on your toes here.”

“Hm. Nice to meet you. I suppose.” Jacques looks unimpressed but he backs down. “Stay safe out there. You have our protection should you need it.”

“Thank you,” Elliot speaks up. “I’ve heard about what you guys do. Thanks for that.”

“No problem.” Lucy speaks since Jacques has dismissively turned away. She gives a strained smile. “Could always use help if you’ve got any to offer. You too, Sugar Daddy. Give us a call sometime.” They head off down the aisle.

Elliot coughs to cover up a laugh. Georgie rolls his eyes. The common nickname for members of the Greed Department, to his chagrin and Faye’s amusement.

They quickly finish their shopping trip. Georgie helps Elliot load the bags into his car, a sleek newer model. He drives Elliot back to his house and helps him carry everything up to his apartment, grimacing at the creak of the unkempt stairs.

He can hear a cat yowling behind the door.

“I probably shouldn’t come in. Cats normally aren’t big fans of demons, I’m afraid. But at least he seems to have very…energetic lungs.”

Elliot laughs a little. “Yeah, he’s always like that. But thanks for this.” He nudges the overflowing bags of groceries with his foot. “Tarot will appreciate it. I appreciate it too.”

“No problem. Happy to help.” Georgie pats Elliot on the shoulder and resists the urge to give him a big hug. Not appropriate after just two weeks of a Deal. “See you around, Elliot.”

* * *

“Georgie, we need to talk. Review your work.” Faye waves him to a seat in her plush office. “Sit.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Georgie sighs. “Yes, Faye.”

His boss pulls out a stack of case folders. She sets a few to the side. “Your long-term deals are doing great as always. Your mid-term ones look okay too. I noticed you’re ending some of them and that’s good, plus the ones you’re extending have lots of potential for growth. But your new ones…”

She separates out one folder. Elliot’s. “What the _fuck_ is going on with this one?”

“It’s – he’s a work in progress. He’s stubborn.”

“He’s hardly spent _any_ money!”

“He got a new car!”

Faye pulls out a sheet. “Yeah. He got a 2010 piece of shit that I’m shocked runs.”

“Shit. I _told_ him to get something newer. It took a lot of convincing for him to even sell his old one, Faye.”

“Excuses. You need to step it up. Twice weekly visits _at least,_ plus submit some better goals for my approval.”

“Yes, Faye. I’ll try to get him to quit his job first.”

“Good idea. Get to work.” She softens slightly. “This is a tough case, Georgie, but I know you. You can do it. It’ll just take a bit more than your normal work. I’m here to support you if you need it.”

* * *

Getting Elliot to quit his job is easy. His job sucks ass and all it takes is subtly influencing one or two customers to act like total greedy assholes. Elliot was already ready to throw in the towel, so one last push was all he needed.

* * *

Goal Number Two: get Elliot more comfortable with spending money.

A shopping trip to the clothing section of the department store is an uphill battle every minute. Georgie manages to coax Elliot into getting a new winter coat and good snow boots but struggles with everything else.

“I don’t need fancy clothes,” he argues. Gotten very comfortable with talking back to a demon. “I don’t do anything fancy.”

“I want to take you somewhere nice. You need a nice outfit. Ideally two nice outfits, but I can settle for just one for now. When was the last time you bought a suit?”

“High school, probably.” Elliot freezes. “Are you – was that you asking me on, like, a date?”

Well, it wasn’t before. But it _is_ now. “Yes. A new place just opened up downtown. Wouldn’t it be nice to get out of the house for a night?”

Elliot is blushing. Always a risk getting involved with clients. “Okay. Sure. Yeah. Let’s go.” He reluctantly picks out and tries on a suit. He even agrees to have it tailored to better fit. The shopping trip slightly improves and Elliot eventually stops looking at every price tag.

* * *

Goal Number Three: earn Elliot’s trust. The date thing will help but it’s not enough.

Georgie knocks on Elliot’s apartment door. His cat starts yelling.

“Hi!” Elliot opens the door. He blushes. Their date the other night had gone very well. “I wasn’t expecting you. Um, come in? I – I think Tarot is hiding under the couch. So just ignore him, I guess.”

“It’s okay.” Georgie comes in and hangs up his coat. “I just came to see how things were going. And to see your apartment in person.”

He frowns at what he sees. It’s…okay.

But just okay, and Elliot deserves much better. He only has one couch, which the cat is hiding under, and the furniture he does have is battered and barely holding itself together.

“I just got some strawberries on sale at the store. Would you like some?”

“Of course. That sounds lovely, Elliot.” Georgie is glad to see that Elliot’s fridge is well-stocked. Fruits and vegetables weren’t cheap at this time of year, so it’s a good sign that he’s willing to splurge on them.

Georgie sits on an ottoman and takes a small bag of cat treats out of his pocket. He had stopped by a gourmet pet store and got some _amazing_ snacks.

When he opens the bag, Tarot immediately stops yelling and starts sniffing instead. Excellent. Georgie nonchalantly tosses one in the direction of the couch.

It takes a few minutes, but Tarot eventually peeks out and takes the treat, putting it in his mouth while keeping wary eyes on Georgie. He hides under the couch to eat it but comes out more quickly for the second treat. He eats the third treat in the middle of the floor.

Elliot hands Georgie a small bowl of strawberries. He sits on the couch and pats it. Tarot hops up to curl suspiciously against his side, still glaring at Georgie. He doesn’t blame the cat – they are finicky creatures.

They make small talk while Georgie tosses more treats at Tarot, who edges closer and closer to Georgie while he continues to pretend like he’s ignoring the cat.

“Wow,” Elliot softly says. He points to Tarot, who is sitting at Georgie’s feet. Still not close enough to touch, but no longer hostile.

“You have a good cat. Most attack demons on sight, but he seems pretty open-minded.” Georgie slowly reaches out his hand. Tarot bolts and jumps up onto Elliot’s lap. “Ah, and there he goes. Not bad for a first meeting. I’m impressed.”

He visits Elliot another dozen times before Tarot lets himself be pet. Just a couple of light touches. It takes another dozen before Tarot will sit next to him and be pet for several minutes at a time.

His owner is less shy.

Elliot kisses him on their fourth official date. Like his cat, just a light touch before he retreats.

Georgie has kissed people before, of course, but somehow Elliot is different. It makes his fingers tingle and his vision clarify until it’s just Elliot, only Elliot…

* * *

A warm spring night leads to a walk through a nearby park.

Elliot’s hand in his, his light hair reflecting a bit of moonlight.

They’re talking about some nonsense when they’re interrupted.

“Hey!” It’s a somewhat familiar voice.

Georgie turns. Lucy and another woman jog up to them. Both are armed.

“You shouldn’t be out tonight,” she warns. “Night Patrol will be out in an hour or so.”

“Night Patrol?” Georgie looks to Elliot for an explanation.

“Vampires,” he supplies. Looks at his phone. “Shit, right. We should go in soon.”

Georgie notices that both Lucy and the other woman look tired. Worn out.

“Are you two out patrolling?” He guesses.

“Yeah. My name is Aisha.” Aisha reaches out to shake their hands. “We’ve had increased activity in this area. Wanted to make sure nothing unusual was happening.”

“Could you use some help? I’m not much of a fighter but I can try.” Georgie takes out his own divine weapon. Always on him on case of emergency.

“Sure. Could always use help.”

“Great! I’ll just walk Elliot home and then-”

“No, I’m coming with!”

Georgie pulls Elliot aside. “Elliot, please-”

“I can fight too!” He argues. “I’ve had to defend myself from the Patrols before. Give me a weapon and I can hold my own. I can _help,_ Georgie. I should have helped before.”

Georgie sighs. He gives Elliot a quick hug. The problem is, he doesn’t want to _share_ Elliot…

“Fine. But stick by my side. Not explicitly part of the Deal, but I am bound to physically protect you to the best of my ability.”

They work with Lucy and Aisha that night. Things go surprisingly well. The extra numbers give the two more experienced members the advantage they need to get a few crucial victories that night.

Lucy invites them on a few more patrols. Rotating with other members of the Org. Elliot really can hold his own and he saves Georgie’s skin almost as often as vice versa.

* * *

For some reason, Elliot is staying at a hotel downtown.

Curious, Georgie goes to visit him. Elliot looks surprised when he knocks on the hotel door, but he lets him inside. Georgie is pleased to see that it is a nice room. Tarot sits on the bed and warily allows Georgie to sit next to him.

“I was going to call you,” Elliot excuses. “My apartment is being fumigated. Again. For cockroaches. Again.” He shuffles his feet. “I _am_ looking for another apartment, but it’s a tricky time with the new semester starting soon…”

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

Georgie immediately regrets suggesting such a thing. He’s not great with human courtship landmarks, but he’s pretty sure this is _way_ too soon to move in together. But the idea of having Elliot close at all times…

“It would be convenient. I have a three-bedroom apartment a few blocks away from here. It allows pets. And I really don’t use it that often, so I’ll be out of your hair for most of the time.”

This whole fumigation process must really be weighing on Elliot. He sighs. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. My lease is up in a month. I – I can start moving some basic things over soon.”

“Great. Do you want to order room service and just hang out watching whatever crappy movies they have on?”

Elliot laughs and digs in the drawers for the room service menu. They have a nice quiet evening.

* * *

Elliot fits into Georgie’s life like he is right. He is perfect and wonderful and their relationship starts taking off at light speeds.

“Be careful of conflict of interest,” Faye warns. “I don’t disapprove of your relationship – and yes, don’t try to lie to me that it doesn’t exist – but I worry for you, Georgie. You’re not normally like this.”

“I’ll be careful,” Georgie promises.

* * *

Their Deal was only supposed to last for a year. As the year mark approaches, Georgie starts to think. This is a turning point where they’ll either end the Deal, or they will extend it for another amount of time – a year or two at least.

The final decision will be up to Elliot, of course, but Georgie can’t see why he wouldn’t want to continue the Deal.

However, there are limits to how far a relationship can go within the terms of their original agreement.

There is a third option. Georgie will go for the third option. If Elliot will agree…

He takes Elliot out to a nice restaurant – one of their favorites. Someplace dim with lots of candles and excellent food. They laugh and kiss and Georgie never wants this to end.

“I never want this to end,” he admits aloud. Takes Elliot’s hand and looks into his eyes. “Elliot, I don’t think I could ever stand to be without you. Do you promise to never leave me as long as we continue to make each other happy?”

“Of course.” Elliot smiles and squeezes his hand. His eyes widen when Georgie stands from his chair and goes down on one knee. He takes a small box from his jacket pocket and opens it to reveal a simple elegant ring.

“Elliot, will you will have the honor of marrying me?”

* * *

The wedding is a small affair.

Tempered by the constantly increasing violence in the city and Jacques’ recent disappearance – no, abandonment. It’s a quiet simple wedding – flowers in mason jar vases, string lights, great food for the human guests and Caradoc.

* * *

Georgie can no longer _survive_ without being in Elliot’s presence. He knew that marriage would affect him but he had underestimated the strength of his obsession.

Thankfully, Faye had given him a whole two months off, so no need to stray from his new husband’s side. They had been showered in wedding gifts as was the Greed Department’s tradition, but Georgie still found new and creative ways to spoil him.

About a month and a half in, Elliot expresses discontentment and slight annoyance at all the attention.

“Sometimes I’d just like a few moments to myself,” he complains. “Or just to go out to the store.”

“You can go out to the store. I’m not – nobody’s stopping you from going out.”

Elliot frowns. “Alone.”

“Oh.” Georgie takes his hands. “Ell, dear, it’s too dangerous outside. You’ve heard about all that’s been going on.”

“Yes, and so we should _help._ Jacques still hasn’t come back. Lucy’s getting overwhelmed.”

“Lucy’s a big girl. She can live without us for a little while. And Jacques will come back. You’ll see.” He wraps Elliot up in a cuddly hug. Tarot meows at their feet. “Don’t worry about it, my treasure, it’ll all work out. Just stay safe in the meantime, okay?”

“Okay. Fine.”

Elliot keeps bugging him about it, though. Georgie relents – unable to refuse his husband the smallest whim – and they go out on patrol together with Aisha.

The city is getting worse. Jacques was a morose leader, but every extra hand helped and not having him here crippled their operation.

* * *

Finally Georgie lets Elliot go on a patrol alone – not alone, with Lucy – though it makes his heart hurt.

He hugs Elliot for a long time before he leaves.

“Georgie, I have to go soon.”

“No, no…” Georgie squeezes him like nothing else matters. “Jewel of my heart, don’t leave, don’t – don’t do this to me…”

“It’ll be alright.” Elliot tries to squirm out of the embrace. “Georgie, I really have to go now. Lucy will protect me. You know what she’s like. She would die before she lets anything happen to me.”

It’s true but it’s not enough. “I can’t share you like that. I can’t, Ell, don’t ask me to – it _hurts_ when you do this and I can’t stand it, I can’t hardly take it…” Georgie holds him even tighter. “You’re tearing my heart out and ripping it into little tiny pieces and then you – you come back and I have to be fine, my dear, and I _can’t_ be fine when you’re gone. I need you here like you need to breathe – I can’t live when you’re not by my side, I can’t, _I can’t-”_

“Georgie, Georgie-” Elliot successfully wriggles out of Georgie’s grasp. “I’m leaving, I have to leave now. I love you, I’m sorry-”

Georgie lets him because it’s Elliot and how can he deny Elliot anything? But he cries and stays curled up in front of the door counting the miserable minutes until Elliot comes home. Tarot joins him at one point and lays across his feet.

Waiting for Elliot. Elliot comes home.

* * *

He goes out again. He comes home.

He goes out again. He comes home.

Georgie’s heart breaks a little more each time. Nothing helps. Elliot offers to give him a call when he’s out, but even that is just an awful reminder of how far away he is. He tries to sneak out one time just to make the parting process less painful for both of them, but it just makes it worse.

“I’m sorry I’m just a paranoid mess,” Georgie cries at one soul-crushing parting. “Fuck, I’m like a toddler with separation anxiety. But it hurts, Ell, it _hurts-”_

“I know, I know.” Elliot holds his hand. “Just trust me, Georgie, trust that I can take care of myself.”

“You’re breaking my heart,” he sobs. “You keep doing this to me and you don’t even _care_ that it kills me each time and it kills me, it _kills_ me, Elliot-”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Elliot lets go of him and gently pushes him back when Georgie tries to grab for him. “I love you Georgie, but I’m sorry! I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

He is back soon. That doesn’t help.

* * *

This starts a fight eventually.

“I can’t keep doing this!” Elliot looks frustrated. Upset. Tired. “Every time, Georgie, every single time! I can’t go take the trash out without you having a breakdown about it!”

“It’s because I love you! I love you and I want you to be safe!”

Elliot throws his hands up. “I _am_ safe! You’re just overreacting! Listen, I get it! You don’t want me to ever leave. Well, I _won’t_ leave you, Georgie. And I won’t get hurt. I can take care of myself. _Trust_ that I’ll be safe.”

“In this town?” Georgie tries to stop his voice from going hysterical, but it’s too late. “In this fucking town, Elliot? Safe? You’re _never_ safe, none of us are _ever_ in the least bit safe. This city will eat you up and spit you back out in an instant and there’s nothing you can do and there’s nothing I could do and I – I don’t even know why we still live here, Elliot, why don’t we just move? Move somewhere safer – somewhere where you’d _always_ be safe! Let’s just do that!”

“We can’t just do that! We can’t just run away from this!” Elliot looks even more upset. “Georgie, you’re not thinking right. Just calm down – just sit down. Let me call Lucy. She’ll know what to do.”

“No, we don’t need anybody else involved.” Georgie grabs for the phone. “No, no, Elliot, don’t – don’t please, this only needs to be you and me, please-”

Too late. Lucy picks up her phone fast.

“Lucy, Georgie’s freaking out for some reason,” Elliot quickly says. Georgie hugs him around the waist and just holds on tight like somehow that will make everything better. “He doesn’t want me to leave the house – yes, again. Is this a demon thing? He’s been inconsolable every time I even try to step out the door alone.” He sighs. “Okay. Thanks. Anything I can do make it better?” He nods. “Okay, Lucy. Thanks. I’ll try.”

He hangs up and pats Georgie’s cheek. “She says it’s a fairly normal thing for newlyweds. But she _still_ thinks you’re overreacting. And she’ll agree to personally escort me around until you feel comfortable. How does that sound?”

Georgie grits his teeth. He doesn’t like _sharing_ Elliot… But if it will make him happy… “Fine.”

* * *

Another month passes like this until Georgie can restrain himself to a few quiet panic attacks after each time the front door closes behind Elliot.

But he comes home. He leaves. He comes back.

* * *

Elliot is out. Georgie can’t think. He lays on the couch and pets Tarot. The cat has significantly warmed up to Georgie since the wedding.

Elliot does not come back. Hours pass. Morning comes and Georgie starts to worry. He and Aisha were supposed to be on patrol for a few hours that night. He calls Lucy.

“Lucy, Elliot didn’t come home,” he speaks in a rush. Lucy swears.

“Aisha didn’t come back either. Shit, _shit!”_ The sound of something shattering. “Stacey, start scrying for them right now!” She takes a deep breath. “Georgie, don’t panic – we’ll find him, we’ll find him, it’ll be okay, it’ll be okay, I’m sure he’s fine, he’ll be fine-”

Georgie hangs up and screams into Tarot’s fur. His heart feels heavy.

Elliot does not ever come back.

Those damned vampires did _something_ to his soul. There’s not even a hope of bringing him back. He’s gone forever and he’s never coming back and Georgie can’t take it – he can’t live like this without Elliot.

But he keeps going.

For some absurd reason, he keeps going for the same reason that first brought Elliot to him so many months ago: the cat. That miserable little ball of fur called a cat. Tarot needs attention. Tarot needs breakfast in the morning and dinner in the evening and that’s the only way Georgie learns to mark the passing of days.

Lucy tries to visit but Georgie finds himself hissing defensively. This is _Elliot’s_ space, Elliot’s apartment, Elliot’s cat, and nobody else deserves to honor his memory. Nobody else deserves to be here.

He can’t keep Faye out like that, though. She forces herself into the apartment and hugs Georgie. He sobs into his boss’ shoulder while she tries her best to soothe him. Nothing will soothe him anymore.

“I’m sorry, Georgie, I’m so sorry…” She sits with him for a long time. Leaves him with strict instructions to let her visit every week. “I’m here for you. I hate to see you like this.” She gives him one last hug. “Don’t even think about work. I don’t give a shit about what you’re doing. As long as you take care of yourself. Please. Just try.”

“Yes, Faye.” Georgie wipes his eyes and kisses the two wedding rings on his hand. One his, one Elliot’s ring – the only thing they’d managed to recover.

* * *

The only thing worse than a honeymooning demon is a newly widowed one.

But Georgie made a promise to Faye. He made a promise to Elliot – an easily forgettable one, not meant for a situation like this: if ever Elliot was unavailable, Georgie promised to take care of his cat. He was willing to sell his soul for that little animal.

Now it’s all that Georgie has left of him.


End file.
